punkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Conflict
frame|Conflict – Logo Conflict aus Eltham, Greenwich, London, England, wurde 1981 gegründet. Sie hat bis 1994 Anarcho Punk gemacht und bis heute noch gelegentlich aktiv. Sie bewegt sich zwischen Anarcho Punk und Hardcore. Conflict ist bekannt für ihre radikale Einstellung zu Pazifismus, Anarchie und Tierrechte. Sie führte die Linie von Crass fort. : → Siehe auch Crass, Poison Girls – Aus-Rotten, Lost World Sound anhören Erstmal ein paar Hörproben ... *'The Serenade Is Dead' – (audio, 3:48 min) - eine ziemliche Hymne. *'Punk Is Dead' – (live-audio, 1:38 min) *'Rehearsal' – (live, 3:16 min) - die reiferen Conflict, im Proberaum. *'This Is the A.L.F.' – (audio, 2:54 min) *Berkshire Cunt – (audio, 2:30) - 1985 ? Geschichte von Conflict Conflict wurde 1981 in Greenwich(?) von Colin Jerwood (Gesang), "Big" John Clifford (Bass), Graham Ball / ? (Gitarre), und Kenny Barnes (Schlagzeug) gegründet. Dann(?) kamen Steve Gittins an der Gitarre, Francisco "Paco" Carreno am Schlagzeug. 1982 veröffentlichten sie ihr erstes Mini-Album The House That Man Built auf Crass Records der Anarcho-Grandfathers Crass. thumb|300px|Conflict – Band 1983 das Debütalbum It's Time to See Who's Who. ... und ein Mini-Album To a Nation of Animal Lovers. 1984 Europatour, 1985 USA-Tour. thumb|200px|Conflict – live in Leeds, 1986 Ab 1994 wurde es ruhiger, sie hatten Ärger(?) mit der Polizei ... Die Alben von Conflict Conflict haben zwischen 1983 und 1993 sieben Alben und einige Mini-Alben gemacht. 2003 wurde noch das achte Album There's No Power Without Control nachgeschoben. *1983 – It's Time to See Who's Who – 1. Album - (März 1983, Corpus Christi Records) *1984 – Increase the Pressure – 2. Album - (Juni 1984, Mortarhate Records) *1986 – The Ungovernable Force – 3. Album - (August 1986, Mortarhate Records) *1986 – From Protest to Resistance – 4. Album - (1986, Bust Fund) *1988 – The Final Conflict – 5. Album - (Dezember 1988, Mortarhate Records) *1989 – Against All Odds – 6. Album - (1989, Mortarhate Records) *1993 – Conclusion – 7. Album - (Dezember 1993, Mortarhate? / Cleopatra Records) *2001 – There Must Be Another Way – (Januar 2001) - The Singles !? *2003 – There's No Power Without Control – 8. Album - (Juli 2003, Mortarhate Records) 1. Album – It's Time to See Who's Who Das Debütalbum It's Time to See Who's Who wurde zwischen Juli und November 1982 aufgenommen und kam im März 1983 heraus. *Anarcho Punk – 14 Tracks, 29:35 min – März 1983 bei Corpus Christi Records (etwa Teil von Crass Records ?). It's Time to See Who's Who ... : 01 – Young Parasites – 0:00 – recht schräges Gedudel 02 – Kings and Punks – 2:12 – und es geht ab ! 03 – Meat Means Murder – 3:21 – 04 – No Island of Dreams – 5:22 – 05 – Great What – 8:07 – 06 – The Guilt and the Glory – 10:04 – 07 – 1824 Overture – 13:34 – 08 – Bullshit Broadcast – 15:13 – 09 – One Nation Under the Bomb – 17:03 – 10 – Blind Attack – 18:28 – 11 – Vietnam Serenade – 20:04 – 12 – Blood Morons – 21:16 – 13 – Exploitation – 23:03 – 14 – Crazy Governments – 25:13 – Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 2. Album – Increase the Pressure Das zweite Conflict-Album Increase the Pressure wurde teils am 08. Oktober 1983 aufgenommen (Seite B) und teils zwischen Februar und April 1984 (Seite A) und kam im Juni heraus. *Anarcho Punk – 18 Tracks, 46:53 min - 1984 bei Records Increase the Pressure ... Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 3. Album – The Ungovernable Force Das dritte Conflict-Album The Ungovernable Force wurde im August 1985 aufgenommen, kam aber erst im August 1986 heraus. *Anarcho Punk – 15 Tracks, 32:17 min - August 1986 bei Records The Ungovernable Force ist nochmal eine Ecke härter ... geiler Scheiß ! Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Mortarhate Records So wie (?) Crass ihr Label Crass Records gegründet hat, so hat Conflict das Label Mortarhate Records gegründet. ... DIY ... Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Last.fm – Musik anhören Kategorie:Anarcho Kategorie:England